We are A Team
by gyucchi
Summary: Kita adalah sebuah tim 'kan, Ayah? — sam; kevin. canon. fanfiction challenge infantrum: five-fic-first.


_Hei, ayah! Apa kabar? Aku tak pernah melupakanmu sejak saat itu._

_Keluarga kecilku dengan Quorra sungguh indah._

_Apalagi dengan ditambah kehadiran jagoanku, Kevin._

_Dan kau harus tahu satu pertanyaannya di malam dengan suasana yang sama persis denganmu dahulu._

* * *

_**We are A Team**_

_first fiction in __**Fandom **__Tron Legacy__** Indonesia**_

**Disclaimer:** _Tron Legacy_ by _Disney_

**Warning:** OOC, Future Fict, typo, AU. _Sam Flynn_ 1st PoV **to** _Kevin Flynn Sr._

_Don't Like, Don't Read!_

**―****We are One Team | ****2011 | M. Gabriella —**

**

* * *

**

**~00OT00~**

"Hei, cucumu sudah besar!

Sebesar aku saat kau meninggalkanku."

**~00OT00~**

* * *

**FLYNN'S HOUSE::**

"Sam, ini sudah malam. Temani Kevin!"

"Ya."

Aku menjawab teriakan perintah dari istriku. Pendamping hidupku yang menemaniku hingga kini. Teriakan merdu dari dapur—yang dahulu ia porak-porandakan saat pertama ke duniaku. Duniamu. Kau dan aku. Kita. Dahulu.

.

Ya dahulu—

.

―sebelum kau pergi

.

.

Aku melangkah mantap ke kamar anakku, Kevin. Nama yang sama denganmu. Dan seperti namanya, ia layaknya manifestasi dirimu. Ditambah sifat keingintahuanku. Langkahku terasa ringan—karena sudah terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan ini—setiap malam.

Bila hal itu dikurangi beban. Bukan. Kenangan lebih tepatnya. Akan dirimu.

.

.

KRIEEEK

.

.

"_Dad!"_

"Selamat malam, Kevin! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku menyapa anakku yang memanggilku lebih dahulu dari tempat tidurnya. Kasur yang dibuat sama persis dengan kasurku dahulu. Saat kau masih ada –bersama kenangan kita—dahulu.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju kursi di sebelah kasurnya. Yang terduduk manis di sebelah tempatnya kini. Interior dan letak yang sama persis dengan kamarku dahulu. Kau pun tahu ini adalah sebuah kesengajaan, bukan?

"Hari ini ada cerita apa lagi?"

Dia bertanya. Cucumu bertanya, bila kau menyaksikannya dari tempatmu sekarang. Pertanyaan yang sama persis dengan hari kepergianmu.

"Oh, tentu banyak! Kali ini _dad _akan bercerita mengenai saat pertama kalinya _dad_ menginjakkan kaki di _The Grid."_

Ya. Hari ini kau akan mendengar cerita lamamu. Dengarkan dengan seksama.

"Saat _dad_ diserahi kunci oleh paman Alan, _dad _pada awalnya tidak percaya. Lalu kemudian, _dad_ mendatangi _Flynn's Grid_ pada malam hari. Di sana, terjadi hal tak terduga. Yaitu—"

"_Dad _masuk ke _The Grid!_"

"Haha! _Well, that's right."_

Anakku antusias sepertiku saat mendengarmu dahulu. Namun, ia juga mewarisi kepintaranmu dalam mencerna situasi. Kadang aku berpikir, iakah reinkarnasimu?

Aku terus bercerita hingga bagian pertemuanku dengan Quorra. _Well, _kau sudah tahu yang tadi kuceritakan, bukan?

...

"Dan setelah itu, _dad_ diselamatkan oleh _mom_, Quorra."

"Bagaimana _dad_ bisa diselamatkan? Kata _dad_, hanya _dad_ dan kakek yang menjadi _user_ di situ."

"Oh, itu cerita panjang, nak!"

Aku menjawab sekenanya. Memang cerita yang panjang kala Quorra menjadi manusia bukan?

Cerita terus berlanjut. Dan kau tahu? Cerita telah sampai pada keberangkatan kita di jalan menuju _portal_ dan pengabdian salah satu _mantan _prajuritmu. Benar?

...

"Dan di saat _dad_ akan diserang _Rinzler_, ia kembali ke wujud semula. Mengingat pengabdiannya pada kakek dan kembali menjadi—"

"_TRON!"_

Hahaha. Anakku memotongku lagi. Rasanya kita pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dahulu. Iya 'kan?

"Ya. Kau pintar."

Aku mengusap kepala anakku penuh kasih. Terbayang wajahmu yang tersenyum padaku. Eh, sejak kapan aku yang keras kepala ini menjadi melankolis, huh?

Cerita kembali berlanjut. Kini telah sampailah pada bagian menengangkan. Kau pasti dapat menebaknya.

...

"Di saat genting, kakek mengalihkan perhatian _Clu_ dan mengecohnya dengan cakram milik _mom_, _Quorra._ Di saat itulah, _dad_ dan _mom _disuruh berlari pergi ke _portal_ sebelum menutup."

"La-lalu, kakek?"

Anakku tanggap. Ia menanyakan keberadaanmu. Eksistensimu setelahnya. Aku tercenung sesaat. Memikirkan jawabannya sebelum mantap menjawab.

"―Telah berada di tempatnya. Di tempat yang sesuai dengan jasanya yang besar."

Aku menjawab seraya tersenyum. Tulus. Tak dipaksakan. Apa yang perlu disesali?

"Dan setelahnya?"

"Aku dan _Quorra_ kembali ke dunia manusia. Kami berdua pergi ke tempat di mana kami akan meyongsong matahari baru. Awal yang baru."

Aku menjawab lagi. Semua telah tuntas. Seiring dengan memori tiap bagian cerita yang berpendar di kepalaku.

"Dan?"

Aku terdiam. Untuk kemudian mengetahui apa yang akan kau jawab bila aku bertanya seperti dahulu.

"Cerita selanjutnya ada untuk malam berikutnya, Kevin."

Aku menjawab sama persis denganmu dahulu. Minus faktor penggantian nama. Lalu mengusap kepala anakku dan beranjak pergi serta menutup pintu. Tapi aku tak akan meninggalkannya sepertimu denganku dahulu.

"Sekarang, ayah perlu ke kamar untuk berdiskusi dengan _mom._ Besok kita ke _Flynn's Grid_ untuk bermain _video game _terbaru."

Lagi. Aku berbicara. Mengulangi kata-katamu terdahulu. Dan aku yakin Kevin akan menjawab sepertiku dahulu.

"Kita akan satu tim, bukan?"

.

"_**Kita akan satu tim, bukan?"**_

_._

Aku teringat dengan situasi ini. Rasanya suasana malam ini memang sengaja dibuat oleh _God _untuk mengenangmu. Setujukah?

Dan tentu aku menjawab sama persis denganmu dulu. Menutup kisah malam ini. Sebab kisah lain akan berlanjut di malam-malam berikutnya. Sekaligus mengingatmu. Sosokmu. Dengan menutup pintu kamar anak yang kuberi nama sama denganmu. Wujud penghormatan padamu, ayah. _Kevin Flynn._

.

"_We are a team."_

.

"_**We are a team."**_

.

_**~fin~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Yang di-_Italic_ **Bold **itu artinya kata-kata _in the _past. Ada di _movie_-nya.

Fiction ini pertama di FTI. Saya tahu dan saya bangga XD. Saya suka sekali dengan film ini. Efeknya mantap dengan jalan cerita mengharukan serta menarik. Saya tahu Sam OOC. Tapi saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga meminimalisirnya. Tergantung persepsi kalian. Terima kasih telah membaca. Saya mohon _review_nya walau di FTI baru ada satu. Semoga FTI bisa berkembang.

_Thank you._

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**

* * *

_11:44_

―_16-1-11__―_

**|We are A Team|**

**_―_Fiance of a ~DEMON~_―_**

**|Ayuzawa00Phantomhive|**


End file.
